1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal capable of executing an operation in response to a received voice.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
In recent time, the mobile terminal provides a voice recognition mode, in which a function of the mobile terminal is executed by recognizing a user's voice, so as to improve user convenience. Also, the mobile terminal notifies the user that an operation has been executed by way of providing visible and audible data corresponding to the operation.
Here, even under the condition that the output of the audible data has to be restricted (limited) according to statuses of the user and the mobile terminal, such data may disadvantageously be output in the same manner unless the user separately controls it.